The Politics of Love
by MeerkatJo
Summary: A story about the forbidden love between my favourite characters of Downton Abbey, Branson and Sybil.
1. A Birthday Gift

She knew how she felt about him.

Sybil knew it wasn't right, that society expected her to marry someone with a fortune, someone in her social circle, but what did she care for society?

The hug had gone on for too long. He'd only given her a gold chain as a birthday gift; she already had a collection of gold chains to wear with one of her numerous pendants. But this one was unlike any other…it was from Branson. As they stood there hugging by the parked car in the centre of Rippon, she felt his arms move down from her waist to her hips. She'd never felt so warm inside in her entire life.

He knew how he felt about her.

Branson knew it wasn't right. She was his employer's daughter. It was above his position to be this close to her…but what did he care? When she threw her arms around him, he couldn't breathe. For so long he'd been distant from her, the one she could never have. But in that moment, all boundaries of class were forgotten. Finally she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Branson. That must have been a bit of a shock for_"

"No, don't apologise! You never need to apologise to me." She smiled to him as he helped her by the hand back into the car. "Off back home now." He said over his shoulder as he sat in the driving seat before starting the engine and setting off.

"You didn't need to buy me anything Branson. I know that chain must have cost a lot of money."

"It's only right that I gave you something milady, your family employ me after all."

"You never gave anything to my sisters!" Said she trying to put him in a difficult position so she could get some idea of his true feelings.

"Ah…well, er…that's because I don't know them as well as I know you milady." He made a less than smooth recovery from that awkward position.

"My sisters are so irritating. All they do is argue about the entail and why Mary always gets first choice in suitors." Branson could tell her honesty in her voice. He didn't realise the relationship between Edith and Mary was in such bad shape.

"I can't really comment on my employers like that milady."

"Come on Branson! I know you feel the same way about them."

"Yes, milady!" Sybil's heart warmed to the sound of his soft Irish brogue and the almost smiling tone to his voice.

As they arrived back a Downton, as per usual he helped her out by the hand, but this time he couldn't let go. As they bid farewell to each other, their hands were glued together. They only let go when Branson gently kissed her glove and stared into her eyes. As she said goodbye and turned to walk into the house, her heart was thrilled at the thought of seeing him again that she quickly looked back round to the car to see him smile at her for a split second whilst he drove off back to the garage. Branson felt exactly the same way, yet both were equally unsure about the others feelings for them. They knew their position in life…but could they really overcome that?


	2. A Leaving Party

It was Thomas's last day at Downton before he set off to join the Richmond division, and the staff decided to have a celebratory lunch in his honour. It was supposed to be celebratory of his time working there, but everyone else knew it was a celebration of his leaving. Branson walked into the staff dining room and a slight smile on his face, barely noticeable but enough for the man of the day to notice.

"Oh, aye. Someone's gotten out of the right side of the wrong bed this morning!" Thomas blurted out, the rest of the staff pretending to not notice. Branson turned pink with embarrassment, but he tried to cover it up.

"I don't have a clue what you mean." He replied.

"Yeah you do you love bug. I saw it all yesterday." Thomas said smugly before carrying on eating his lunch. Branson started panicking at what Thomas saw. Did he see him kiss Sybil's hand, or did he see their arduous hug in Rippon? He was determined not to let it bother him but the situation was made a thousand times worse when Lady Sybil herself came downstairs at that moment to wish Thomas good luck. In an instant they all stood up as if they were in the army.

"Lady Sybil, to what do we owe the honour?" Asked Mrs Hughes.

"There's no need to stand to attention everybody! I just came to wish Thomas farewell and all the best wishes with his new job. I know his time here hasn't exactly been plain sailing," As Sybil said this she felt the cold, angry look of Thomas and the soft, warm gaze of Tom without looking at either. "But I wish him all the luck in the world in the army, especially in these difficult times." She couldn't have made a better speech and the staff gave a cry of agreement with her. When Sybil did finally look in Branson's direction, she knew it couldn't last long. So she looked into his eyes and gave him a quick smile before looking away. He couldn't refuse smile and just as soon as he replied with his, Anna standing next to him caught that little glint in his eye. She knew what Thomas meant but dare not believe it to be true, so she carried on with the celebrations as Sybil returned upstairs and everybody sat down. Branson's feelings were now in danger of discovery, but that didn't stop them from growing.


	3. The Conversation In The Garage

Sybil was due to go to Downton village today and she set out with a spring in her step as she speedily walked to the car waiting for her outside. Branson, of cause helped her in by the hand, although this time she wasn't wearing any gloves. Her silky smooth skin was a shock to his body. He jumped into the car and drove off. When they returned it was quite late in the evening and it was beginning to turn dark. Branson bid her farewell, again with a kiss on the hand, which felt even more heavenly than before. When she got inside, she put down all the things she had been carrying. Then suddenly, an uncontrollable urge sent her almost running towards the garage to see Branson. He was in the middle of giving the cars a few checks over when he noticed a figure standing at the entrance, half exhausted.

"Milady! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" He smiled at the sight of her with her hair a mess. He was waiting for her to reply, but he soon realised that it was quite impossible at that moment in time. "What have you come down here for?" He asked as he lent back on the bonnet of the car he was working on.

"Um…I, my, parts…my father was just wondering whether you had any parts that need to be replaced." She couldn't understand why she was down there but for some reason she felt that she needed an excuse.

"Everything's alright. Nothing needs changing!" His smile couldn't disappear. Not when she was around.

She managed to let out a short, "Good!" before he spoke again.

"He wasn't wandering was he?"

"No, no. He wasn't."

"Then why are you here?" He want her to feel that it was wrong to be here, he was just curious.

"Er…I just need to have a conversation which isn't about Mary's inheritance or cousin Mathew going off to war. I know we never talk about those things!" He could tell through this as well.

"We had a number of conversations today!"

"Yes, that's right." She felt rather stupid lying to him, but what could she say? _I came down here because I love you so much and I just wanted to see you_. She couldn't say that.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked before getting back to what he was doing before.

"How about cars?"

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you drive the thing?"

"Well, the wheel is for steering so you can stay on the road, the accelerator is for speeding up, you use the clutch when you want to change gears, move the gear stick according to what gear you want to go into and the brake is for slowing down and stopping." He could see she looked confused.

"How long did it take you to learn all this?"

"A long time! It's not easy but you get the hang of it! I'm sorry, I'm talking too much."

"No it's fine. I like hearing you talk." A smile was painted across her face as he shifted his gaze from what he was doing to her eyes. They looked more gorgeously blue than ever. At that moment, their conversation was broken by the sound of Anna's voice calling out.

"Lady Sybil! Dinner is served!"

"Thank you Anna! I'm on my way!" She spoke to Branson. "Bye. Nice talking to you."

"Goodbye Milady. Nice talking to you too." As she walked away, both began to realise the other's feelings and what fools they'd been…and what fools they will be if it goes any further than this.


	4. The Kiss

Branson was out wandering the grounds after dinner that evening, and as if by chance, he stumbled across Sybil.

"Sybil! I mean, Milady." He shouted.

"It's alright Tom. You know you can call me that." She looked at him as she wandered over.

"I guess you can call me Tom!" They both giggled at the thought of calling each other by their given names. As they stood standing so close to each other, neither of them had the confidence to say what the both wanted to say, what the both knew they both wanted to say.

"I never asked Tom, are you going to join the army?" She stood there, nervous that he would reply _yes_ but his answer was a relief.

"You know I couldn't fight in the English army, I would only want to fight in the Irish army. To fight for England isn't something I can do."

"Well, that's good then." He wandered what she meant. Could she possibly mean it?

"I don't know what I'd do if you never came back." Her voice shaking and her heart pounding, she moved even closer to him.

"I couldn't bare being away from you that long." He said. She looked up and gazed into his eyes before letting out a sweet smile. "Surely you must know how I feel about you." Her smile lit up as she heard him finally speak the words she had been longing to hear for so long. He didn't care what society said. He didn't care what the consequences may be. Her shining smile was a good enough answer for him. He put him hands on her hips, and pulled her so close before placing his lips on hers. They locked lips and in that moment, they were the only two people in the world. Her family inside, the staff, Downton didn't matter. All that mattered was how they felt about each other.

But deep down, they realised that it could never last.


	5. An Innocent Suggestion

Nothing was ever that simple at Downton Abbey. It was against society for Branson and Sybil to be together. Her father would flip if he knew that his own beloved daughter was romantically involved with the radical Irish chauffer. Keeping it a secret was the trickiest part of all. Nobody could know. One slip of the tongue and Branson could be fired before you could possibly have the time to say "suffragette". Sybil carried on making up simple excuses to go to the surrounding villages or towns, and whilst out and about, they would take a walk around the countryside so they could be alone.

It was a peaceful, bright but hazy day in early January 1916 and Sybil and Branson had found some time to go to the nearby lake alone. She walked out the front door whilst putting on her delicate lace gloves and when she set eyes on her chauffer, she smiled with her heart. As much as he wanted to return the smile, he noticed Cora heading towards him. Sybil was surprised and disappointed that he didn't smile back until she heard her mother's voice.

"Sybil!" She turned round and quickly replaced her smile with a solemn expression.

"Yes mama?" She muttered before letting out a slight sigh. Enough for her mother to notice and take note of.

"Would you be ever so kind as to buy me some more material for the maid's new clothes? Poor Mrs Hughes is running riot downstairs, raiding all the drawers looking for some."

"Mama, we've already used this month's rations! We can't get hold of anymore."

"I know my dear, we'll eat into next month's textiles rations!" Cora explained sympathetically.

"Alright, now goodbye mama." She replied hurrying her on her way. As Cora turned her back to her daughter, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the smiled that seemed to appear on her face when Branson helped her up into the car. Like everybody else who seemed to notice something between them, she dismissed the idea. But she still remembered what she saw.

After buying all Lady Sybil needed to buy they went for a walk around a nearby forest, hand intertwined with hand. They had been walking for about twenty minutes before they came to a clearing with a breathtaking view across the Downton Estate. They stood there in their own presence, completely silent before Branson softly said two words she'd been longing to hear, but never dreamt would ever leave his lips.

"Marry me." He stated before turning to look at her response.

"I'm sorry?" She couldn't quite believe it and needed his reassurance before giving her answer.

"You heard me! Let's get married! I know your father wouldn't allow it but we don't need their permission!" He said before moving closer to her and gazing into her eyes. "Let's run away to Gretna Green for a weekend. You can make up some important Suffragette meeting in London and we can come back man and wife!" he spoke softly. All this time, Sybil's face growing a dazzling smile of delight before whispering,

"Yes! Yes! Of cause yes!" Branson smiled as he flung his arms around her and lifted her up to his height before giving her a passionate kiss.

"I know I haven't got a ring but_" He was interrupted by soon to be Mrs Branson.

"I don't care about some stupid ring! All I care about is you!" He kissed her again before putting her back on the ground and heading back to the car. How would she tell her family? She couldn't think about it now, all she thought about heading back to the automobile was the man who knew how to drive the thing, the man who was holding her hand, her man.


	6. Next Weekend!

Sybil woke up to another bright, sunny day with the most enormous smile on her face. But as the weight of what she agreed to enter into dawned on her, she realised that it would be impossible to keep it for very long. What would happen if her family found out after she was married? What would happen if she became pregnant? What would happen if it was a boy? That would change the course of the entire entail! Could she really manage to cope with that burden? Especially if the father of the baby was nothing more than a chauffeur (from her father's perspective). As she arrived at breakfast, she was greeted by the usual food, usual people, usual staff, usual conversation…until she tried to change the subject to her important suffragette meeting in London.

"Papa?"

"Yes dearest Sybil? What seems to be the matter?" He questioned, head in paper and mind on the war.

"You don't suppose…" The tone of her voice turned to that of a child trying to twist their parent's arm.

"What don't I suppose?" He looked up from his paper with a stern expression.

"Would it be possible for me to go to London next weekend? There's an important Suffragette meeting that I absolutely must attend."

"And what sort of activities will this meeting involve? Nothing violent I hope." He looked back at his paper and began reading again, but his mind was fixed on the events of a few years ago when she was injured in a riot.

"No! Nothing like that Papa, it's just an ordinary, boring meeting. That's all." She said in her most innocent of voices.

"And where will you plan to stay?"

"At a hotel in the centre, maybe in Chelsea."

"And where will Branson stay?" Cora's inquisitive voice rang out as she recalled what she saw yesterday.

"I'll book him another room." Sybil wasn't an expert at lying, however when it came to her secret affair with Branson, her dishonesty was almost undetectable.

"I see no reason why not. Branson will keep you safe if anything dangerous happens I'm sure." His face rose out of the paper with a trustworthy smile as he looked at his daughter. Sybil also smiled at the thought. Her eyes glinting. It was a good thing everyone else was too engrossed in their paper or food to notice it.

* * *

When she bumped into Branson walking into the main house later in the afternoon, she pulled him over to one corner and whispered with enthusiasm,

"Next weekend!"

"Next weekend what Sybil?"

"Next weekend you'll pick me up at the front at ten o'clock, bags packed and ready to go to Gretna Green!"

"Has your father agreed to let you go with me?" He didn't want to keep too many secrets from his Lordship, for fear of losing his all important job.

"I told him there was an important suffragette meeting in London. He said that you would protect me if any trouble arose. I think he's beginning to trust you!" She smiled.

He laughed, "Next weekend! Then it's set, man and wife next weekend!" He smiled as they parted.


	7. The Big Day

The day had finally arrived. It felt like forever for Branson since they were out walking and asked her that question. He was aware of the consequences it will bring when (one day) the family would find out. But that wouldn't stop him in a million years. How could he ever miss the opportunity to marry his one true love? He thought maybe they were rushing into this, maybe they should take their time. But Branson didn't have time. He received his orders to join the army that morning. He realised what this would mean. In a couple of months he would have to leave Downton and head off for London for training before being sent to the front. There was nothing he could do to stop himself from going. What if he was injured, or worse…killed? He couldn't bear to think about it. Not that he was afraid to die; rather he was afraid of what it would do to Sybil. He was deep in thought when he pulled up the car at the front of the house, precisely at 10 o'clock. When he arrived he was greeted by the warming sight of her standing at the front door with her bags packed.

"Are you ready to go milady?" He joked as he smiled.

"Tom!" She smiled back.

"Sorry. Sybil!" His Smile was fixed onto his face (for the time being) as he placed her bag in the back with his and helped her into the seat next to his. As he sat down, he did a quick check to see if anybody else was around, before gently stroking her cheek and giving her a soft, yet passionate kiss. Her heart was pounding as they pulled away down the drive, but as they did so, one would have been able to see a small fair figure, very similar to that of Anna's, peering out the window. When she heard Thomas suggest something was different with Branson, and when she saw the looks between him and Lady Sybil, she knew something was happening. She tried to dismiss the idea, but what she saw that very moment had only confirmed it. She wouldn't dare tell his lord and ladyship; however something on that scale would be difficult to keep hidden.

* * *

As they drove up to Scotland, Sybil could tell something was wrong with Branson. She tried to come up with reasonable ideas as to why he would be so blue on his wedding day, but the only one that seemed likely was the idea she had been trying to keep out of her mind since that summer day almost two years ago. She had to know, but before she questioned him, he spoke,

"Sybil," He paused, his voice was filled with anxiety. At that moment, she knew what this was about. It wasn't about what they were about to do, it was about the war.

"Yes?" Her voice almost shaking.

"Sybil, I got a letter in the post this morning."

"Tell me."

"I've been called up." He said, confirming her worst fears. "I'll be leaving in a couple of months. I'm worried I'll never come_"

"Don't say that!" She trembled at the thought. "Don't say anything of the sort."

"I don't want you to worry about me! I'll be safe. Safe knowing that you're safe at home, waiting for me."

"Then we'll have to make these few months count." She muttered as a small tear rolled down her right cheek.

"Don't cry." He said as his voice started to break into tiny pieces.

"Better to cry now than when you leave. My family will see." She looked at him in earnest. "We're going to have to tell them sometime."

"After I've left; when I can't be fired!" They both smiled through the on coming tears.

* * *

When they arrived at Gretna Green, Branson changed into his smartest suit and Sybil put on her floating white dress she had made (in secret) by her local dressmaker and she sailed towards Branson standing over the traditional anvil as the blacksmith conducted the ceremony.

"Till death do us part." They both repeated. The words hanging in their memories. The fear of what the future would bring for both of them felt so tangible and yet the joy of this happy occasion still shone through.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The ecstatic cheers of the crowd that had gathered for the wedding reflected the smiles of the man and wife as they walked out to the car and drove off to their hotel. No one at Downton could have predicted what would happen when they employed an Irish socialist chauffeur three years ago, and no one could have predicted on the day of their wedding what the future would hold for these two lovebirds over the oncoming years. It was their responsibility to live it.


	8. One Last Glance

Three months had passed since the happy day and since then little had changed at Downton. Mary was still pining after Matthew (who was now a Major in the Yorkshire regiment), Edith was still pining after Sir Anthony Strallan, Violet was still complaining about the Huns and Robert was still worrying about the entail. However, something had changed in the atmosphere below stairs. Particularly between Anna and Branson. She had mentioned to him what she saw on his wedding day, and needless to say, he had to be honest. He knew Anna wouldn't let it slip to anyone, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was how he was going to say goodbye to his wife. He was leaving tomorrow, and Anna had arranged for him and Sybil to spend one last night together before he left. Ever since their wedding, he'd been sneaking up to her room in the dead of night and leaving at sunrise, but tonight would be their last. Possibly forever.

* * *

As soon as everybody had gone to bed, Anna and Branson made their way up to Sybil's room, sneaking ever so silently up the stairs, past Lady Mary's room and arriving at Sybil's. Anna gave Branson a quick nod and smile before heading back down to the staff quarters. If Mrs Hughes got even the slightest suspicion that Anna had been out after light out, there would be hell to pay. Branson unobtrusively gave a knock, to which faint, "Come in." could be heard. He opened the door and gave a heart-warming smile to the figure lying in the bed.

"Hello darling." He softly replied.

* * *

The next morning, Sybil woke up with a start as she saw her husband get up from the bed and wander towards the door. He was already dressed for his last day at Downton and he had to get downstairs before his lordship or the rest of the family got up. He saw her awake and gave a gentle kiss before opening the door and speeding downstairs. He heart plummeted as she realised that after today, he would be gone. Gone to the war. She would have to write to him every day. Even if no reply came she would have to write, for there was nothing worse than losing hope.

At midday, everybody lined up outside to say goodbye and wish Branson good luck. Everybody receiving a handshake, or a bow, or a faint smile. But when the time came for Branson to face his wife, they could barely take it. The pain was agonizing. All they wanted to do was to give each other an ardent kiss and a one last hug, but as they gazed into each other's eyes, all they could summon was a smile and a delicate handshake. No more than he'd shared with any of the others. As he jumped into the car, the family of Downton (for that's what they truly were, staff and nobility) waved goodbye and headed back inside. Apart from Sybil, who stayed out there, hoping for one last glance of him before he disappeared. He couldn't turn round and look at her whilst he was driving, but he saw her unmistakable figure staring at him in the wing mirrors. One last glance until, God willing, the would be reunited.


	9. One Month Later

It had been a month since her husband had left to join the Army, and she had just had news that he was now on the front line.

"_My Dearest Sybil"_ She read before placing it back into her draws. She knew what it said but she didn't wish to read it again. She knew the horrors of the front and she dreaded the thought of her very husband being in the middle of the action. Her husband…and the father of her baby.

She hadn't told a soul about it since Mary questioned her on her relationship with Branson a few weeks ago, and no one knew about the baby. Not even Branson.

* * *

That evening, they were entertaining a few guests and of cause, the outspoken Grandmamma. Just the thought of her sent shivers down Sybil's spine. Everybody was sat in their seats when the first cause was served. All was going well until the main meal arrived and Sybil's hormones decided that she should load her plate full with all sorts of cheeses. The table stared at her with an alarmed look, a look to which Sybil could only answer,

"I need more dairy in my diet!" They decided to think no more about it and turned the conversation towards the upcoming Spring Ball. But Sybil's hardest efforts to control her cravings were thwarted when she took a small mouth full of lamb, which prompted her stomach to send it back up again. She got out of her seat and ran towards the door, only to throw up in the flower pot just outside. The table stared at each other in absolute silence, utterly flabbergasted at what had just happened. Instead of joining in with this silence, Cora apologised to everybody and hastily walked out the door, only to find her youngest sat in a chair, head in hands and eyes full of tears.

"Oh my darling!" She stretched her arms around Sybil. "What seems to be the matter? I'm sure it's not that awful."

"Oh but Mama it is! I'm such a thoughtless being sometimes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Can't you tell? I just ate a plate full of cheese, but when I took a bite of lamb I threw up. I've been over emotional this past month and I've had to adjust all my dresses. Take a guess at what might be bothering me."

"It can't be what I think it is." Cora's face turned stern. "I know you're not like that. You wouldn't fall as low as what Mary did three years ago." Sybil had come to discover herself the short-lived affair between Mary and Mr Pamuk.

"No, it's not quite like that." Sybil replied. She could tell where this was leading.

"Not quite? How is it not quite? Sybil...tell me the truth." Cora at this point was almost exasperated. Sybil knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She let out a deep sigh before saying,

"Do you remember back in January, when I went to that Suffragette meeting in London?"

"Yes." Cora was unable to tell exactly where this was leading until Sybil spoke again.

"Only, it wasn't in London. I made it up. That weekend I went to Scotland…I went to_"

"Gretna Green." Cora took a deep breath. "You married Branson?" Sybil could only summon up the courage to answer with a small nod. Cora remained calm, yet inside her mind were a million different thoughts. She assumed she married him for love. Why else would a rich Lady marry a humble chauffeur? She asked her again.

"How many months pregnant?"

"Just the one."

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be. I need a doctor's opinion." Cora's mind wandered back to when she suddenly found herself pregnant. She couldn't be sure of anything until consulted the family doctor.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Anna and Mary know we're married. You're the only one I've told about the baby."

"Not even Branson?"

"I don't know how to say it."

"Try starting with, "Tom I'm pregnant" that should do the trick!" They both giggled before another of Cora's quickfire questions was launched.

"How are you going to tell your father?" Sybil was dumbstruck. She thought about it before but she didn't have a clue what to say. "OK, I know what that means. I'll help you when the time comes. But for now, let's just go back inside…and don't touch the lamb!"


	10. Admitting The Truth

"_My Dearest Branson," _She crunched the paper into a tiny ball and threw it in the bin. _"My Darling Husband," _She repeated the process and launched the paper into the bin as her mind went blank. How could she tell him? She knew it would change Downton forever, she knew that it meant telling her father. She could almost picture the moment when Tom and her father met again (God willing) at a dinner party. Her father giving him the cold shoulder as he ate dinner with his former employer. To think that less than a year ago he was no more than the family chauffeur (well, not to her anyway) and now he was the husband and father of her unborn child! She could barely take it in. She tried one last time to get the words right.

"_Dearest Tom," _She wrote.

"_It is so good to read your lovely writing again! I was beginning to worry that something had happened. You don't know how much joy it brings me to open your letter and hear of the adventures you and your regiment are living. I worry about you all the time my love. I long for the day when you will return to me. Return to me and the baby. Yes, I'm pregnant! Mother already knows, but I'm going to have to tell father soon as a bump is beginning to appear. _

_Promise me you'll return,_

_Your loving Sybil."

* * *

_

300 miles away in Ypres, A bitter, miserable Branson was sitting in his dug out, when his commanding officer handed him a letter.

"Corporal Branson." He said with a matter of urgency in his voice.

"Yes Colonel?" Tom replied. You could sense the despair when he spoke.

"A letter for you. We think it might be from your girl back home." Tom leapt up and snatched the letter from his hand before dropping back down to where he was sitting before. A look of disgust appeared on the Colonel's face before he walked; almost marched away. As he read the words Sybil had written, his heart began to rise from the trenches he'd been in for such a long time. But that was nothing to the joy that came over him when he read about the baby. He jumped out of his dug out and starting singing and dancing around. He realised what this would mean, but in that moment, the war was forgotten. All around him was death, but now there was a glimmer of hope. There would be knew life in the world, and he was the father.

* * *

Back at Downton, Sybil sat on the bed with her mother as her father, Edith and Mary came walking in. She had her words written out in her mind as to what she was going to say, and Cora was there if she forgot or it got too much to bear.

"Why have you called us in here Sybil?" Robert questioned.

"I…there's something I need talk to you about." She replied.

"Well, couldn't we have talked about this downstairs?"

"No, Robert. This is rather important and Sybil would be grateful if this conversation took place out of earshot from the servants." Cora reasoned.

"Fair enough. Well spit it out my dear."

"You have to promise me you won't shout at me. I've been very tired recently." She muttered.

"I promise. But what is it that would make you suppose I would shout at you for?" His voice becoming ever more stern. She took a deep breath, and began.

"Do you remember back in January, I went to a suffragette meeting in London?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'm sorry but I lied to you."

"Sybil, where did you go?" She had to say it. She had to go for it. She took one last deep breath before the force of her father's anger would hit her.

"I went to Gretna Green." Robert's face turned from a natural pale to burning hot red within a few seconds as he spoke softly,

"Get out."

"Papa I_"

"GET OUT! How dare you marry Branson behind my back! Do you realise what you've done?"

"Papa I love him! I don't care about what society may think about it. He has enough money to support us so it's not as if we'll live in poverty!"

"You have ruined the family name! I feel that I cannot even call you my daughter anymore."

"So it's alright for your eldest to have a lover without any thought of marriage, but when it comes to my situation, you disinherit me?" Sybil frustration began to show.

"Oh thank you Sybil! I kept your secret and this is how you repay me!" Mary bellowed.

"Did you know about this?" Robert asked as his eyes shifted from daughter to daughter. "Who knew about this?" He asked again, this time questioning the other women.

"I found out about a month ago Robert." Cora admitted.

"Anna discovered it herself." Sybil said.

"You still had no right to do this behind my back! It's against tradition! You could do so much better!" Robert began to shout again.

"I could never marry someone who I did not love. Surely you know how important love is in a marriage?" Robert's face began to cool off before speaking in a much quieter tone,

"Yes I do, and the last thing I want is a daughter who cannot love her husband. You realise you will be shunned by all respectable society for this?"

"I know. But that didn't stop me."

"My mother will hit the roof when she hears this!" Robert joked, as he tried to lighten the mood. He didn't blame Sybil for doing this. If he was in her position he would've done exactly the same. If she truly loved Branson, then that was all that mattered. A Sense of calm came over the room as Sybil arose from her bed and gave her father a loving hug. As she let go, she saw the wide-eyed look on Cora's face; she knew what it meant. Before anybody could say anything else she admitted,

"And I'm pregnant." The whole room fell silent again as the atmosphere turned to that of uncertainty.


	11. News From The Front

Sybil could almost sense Branson's letter as Carson handed out the family's letters at breakfast the next morning. How would he react to news the of the baby? Was he still alright?

"For you milady." Carson calmly handed her the letter before handing Lord Grantham his newspaper. Sybil couldn't bear to wait to see what he'd written, so she jammed all her food into her mouth (at the expense of her dignity) until her mouth was almost overflowing. Chewing and swallowing, she gulped down her glass of water before a simple,

"Excuse me!" Could be heard coming from her food-filled mouth. She leapt up from her seat and headed towards the door. At this very moment, her father's face turned cold and pale as he looked up from his newspaper to his youngest running away with a look of sympathy. He contemplated calling her name and telling her something important, but she was already out the door by the time he'd made his decision.

Sybil pushed open her door and landed on her bed, snuggling up to read her husband's letter. She tore open the seal and began reading,

"_My darling Sybil,_

_What wonderful news! I can't tell you what joy you've brought me over here, and all the other lads who I spend this war with. We see so much death in the trenches that it's amazing to think that back home, our baby is happily growing inside of you. I'm sure you make a superior hostess! The more I think about you, the more comfort seems to wash over me. I can still remember what it was like to hold your hand, to kiss your lips. They taste of the finest wine! I long to be with you again. The Huns are constantly closing in on us my dear, but I don't want you to worry_"_

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sybil sighed as she placed the letter on the bed and sat up.

"Sybil." Lord Grantham walked in.

"Papa! I have a letter from Branson. He says the baby is wonderful news! It's nice to hear of new life in this time of death he says." She stopped in her verbal tracks. She saw her father's worried look and she saw the paper in his hand. Her mind went wild at the thought of what he wanted to say.

"Sybil, it's Branson." She snatched the paper from his hand.

"No…no no! It can't be, please tell me it isn't!" Her voice breaking as she turned to the right pages. Her eyes filled up as she found the page and searched for his name.

_Branson, Corporal Thomas-Wounded._

She let out an enormous sigh of relief, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she threw the paper back in her father's face.

"I'll leave you alone." The reassuring tone of her father's voice made no difference to her mood. She picked up his letter again and began reading from where she stopped.

"_About me. I feel God's presence and all his angels and whatever happens, I'll come home one day. I don't know when, but one day I'll see you and our beautiful baby at home in Downton._

_Your loving husband,_

_Tom"_

She got up and placed the soggy piece of paper in her draw with all his other letters and walked downstairs. She needed fresh air and the sight of the stunning grounds, not sympathy. How bad were his injuries? Would he survive? Would he ever come home? All these questions were being tossed and tumbled in her mind. She didn't necessarily want to know all the answers; just reassurance from Tom.


	12. Violet Voices Her Opinion

The months went by and the baby grew bigger. There was still no news of how bad Branson's injuries were and Sybil became restless and uneasy. It was the middle of August and the pregnancy was now in its fifth month.

Cora and Violet sat in the drawing room before dinner one evening and Cora felt it was the right time to tell her mother in law of what Sybil had been up to.

"I'm surprised you didn't take Sybil to London for her season. She would have been a marvellous success again! Which is more that can be said for dear Edith." Violet said.

"We didn't feel it necessary this year." Cora softly spoke.

"Well why in heaven's name not?"

"Oh, dear mama. You don't know of what's been happening in her world over the past few months or years. I don't know how long it's been going on for."

"Please tell me my dear, what has been going on? I'm her grandmother; I have as good a right as any!" Cora gazed around the room and sighed before settling her eyes back on Violet. She wasn't going to like this one bit.

"Back in January she married Branson in secret." Cora admitted.

"I'm sorry?" The most horrified expression appeared on her face. "B-Branson the chauffeur?" Cora nodded before Violet almost fainted in her chair.

"He drove her up to Gretna Green."

"Well, that certainly is a novel approach to becoming an aristocrat! Unlike any I've ever heard of." Violet stated. "What a horror! Forcing Sybil to marry him like that."

"He didn't force her! They're in love." Cora exclaimed as Violet's face became even more distorted.

"How could anybody love a chauffeur?"

"He's a very charming man, and I'm sure he will make a marvellous father."

"When the time comes of cause." Cora stared at Violet in knowingly.

"You mean-?"

"Five months pregnant."

"You do realise that if it's a boy it will inherit and not Matthew. How could Sybil be so selfish?" Violet exclaimed.

"She's young and she has a right to happiness, even if it means with a radical Irish chauffeur."

"This will make me great-grandmother! Heaven forbid! What a ghastly prospect indeed! It felt like only yesterday that I was a fresh, young lady going with the season."

"Times change!" Cora smiled as the rest of the household walked in.

"Sybil my dear, is it true about you and the chauffeur?" Violet questioned the youngest. She knew Cora wouldn't lie about this sort of thing however, she wouldn't be able to fully accept it until she heard it from the mouth of the perpetrator.

"It is granny!" Sybil said whilst raising her chin and letting out a quick smile.

"Well, all I can say is…" The family were hanging on Violet's every word. "Congratulations! You remind me of myself. Though I may not seem like it any more, in my heyday I was a real rebel of society." They all cringed at the thought of what Violet might have got up to. Violet? A rebel? Certainly not!


	13. A Visit To London

It was early December and the family were heading to London to visit Aunt Rosamund before Christmas. Sybil was now only a couple of weeks away from her due date (the 25th no less) and it pained her so much to know that Branson wouldn't be here to see the child when it was born. As the snow began to fall at Downton that morning, the family walked leisurely out to the car awaiting them, the new chauffeur giving the mother to be all the help she needed. As his hand grasped hers as she climbed in, her mind couldn't help but wander back to all those glorious moments when it was Branson helping her, grasping her hand, gently kissing it. She was brought back to the present day with the sound of Edith's voice ringing out,

"I can't understand why he hasn't written to me recently! It's not like him." She spoke of her dear Sir Anthony with little hope. Sybil could easily empathise with her sister, she felt exactly the same way.

"Maybe it's because he's been very busy on the front." Her mother tried a reassuring tone.

"He could be dead…or worse, not like you anymore!" You could always trust Mary to agitate Edith, and vice versa. That moment the car set off, and Mr Carson came running out shouting,

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" The car halted at shocking speed as Mr Carson came running up to Sybil.

"For you milady." He handed her the letter before Sybil ripped open the seal and began reading.

"It must be from Branson." Robert said wearily. A smile began to appear on Sybil's face, the first one in a long time. She blurted,

"He's safe! He's not injured too badly, but he is having to learn how to walk again." Sybil's heart began to sank a bit. She didn't dare to imagine what pain he must have gone through. "And he says by the time I read this he'll be home!"

"To where my dear?" Cora enquired.

"It doesn't say. I'll write to him and find out." She slipped the letter into her handbag before Robert shouted,

"Drive on."

* * *

They had been in London a few days and the family were taking their afternoon tea in Rosamund's house. The usual topics of the war, the entail and politics raged on, but not a word was spoken about the baby until Rosamund decided to poke her nose into the proverbial cookie jar.

"And I assume you will give the baby away then?" She questioned Sybil.

"No! Of cause not! Why should I?" Sybil was alarmed at her aunt's suggestion.

"Well an illegitimate child would shame the family name! Nothing could be worse!"

"It's not illegitimate aunt! I am married." Sybil said innocently before taking a sip of Earl Grey.

"Well! That is a surprise! And why wasn't I invited? Am I not entitled to share in my niece's happy day, let alone hear of it?" Rosamund's astonished voice suddenly made Sybil feel guilty again. She hadn't felt too bad about telling anybody other than mother and father, but she felt her stomach knot in fear of what was about to come.

"Nobody was invited dear sister. Well, nobody who lived outside of Gretna Green anyway." It sounded to Sybil as if Robert was almost on his sister's side!

"Oh! I see. She ran away and married…?" Rosamund's voice rose at the end, showing that she expected someone to insert the name of the lucky husband.

"She married the chauffeur aunt!" Edith decided to be that someone and stir things up.

"My my! Dear Sybil, you are a rebel aren't you!" Edith's plan backfired in her face. She sounded almost impressed!

"I don't think it's such a big deal, she has the right to marry whomever she pleases." Mary joined Sybil's side.

"I didn't say anything against her! I think she's very brave." The conversation came to a close with Rosamund's voice and a new one about the upcoming festivities began. Sybil thought that with her aunt coming out in support of her, the knotting feeling in her stomach would stop. But it kept on going and all of a sudden, she felt like she'd just wet herself.

"We're going to put the tree up as soon as we_"

"Papa."

"Not now my dearest."

"Papa, I think I need to get to the hospital." Everybody looked at her, waiting in anticipation as to what she would say next.

"I think the baby's coming!" She began the sentence with a sense of calmness, but by the end the fear began to show. Everybody stood there for a moment in silence, before the panic began.


	14. Now And Forever

**Thanks ever so much for the good reviews, they make this all so worthwhile! I think I might leave this story here, but I won't mark it as completed just in case I want to come back to it later. I have a few ideas about what I want to write next but If you have any ideas or just want to have a chat about Downton or anything then (PLEASE!) send me a message! Thanks! Here's the last chapter (probably) so enjoy!**

**Jo x  


* * *

  
**

The sense of panic in the car on the way to St Thomas Hospital seemed to have calmed down, but the atmosphere was still tense. Sybil held onto her mother's hand, grasping for dear life. She was shaking with fear; not in fear of this the final stage of her pregnancy, but in fear that somewhere out there, her husband was about to become a father and she didn't know where. Robert tried to pass the time in the car by reading over a few of the letters he had tucked away in his coat's breast pocket. Cora sat with one hand in Sybil's and the other around her shoulders. Edith was perched on the edge of her seat, but with a glazed expression on her face. It seemed as though she didn't really understand just what was happening, whilst Mary decided upon anxiously ripping off her fingernails with her teeth. And their dear Aunt Rosamund just sat there staring at her youngest niece, staring either in disbelief or concern.

When the car finally pulled up outside the entrance to the hospital, Everybody jumped out and offered their hand to Sybil, who lumbered out with the greatest difficulty. Sybil decided to link her arms with her mother and father as the whole party came walking through the reception.

"Umm…err…I'm having a baby!" Sybil addressed the receptionist. She didn't exactly know how to put it. They were ushered into the right wing of the hospital and they found her a nice comfortable room.

Sybil, my dear do rest on the bed!" Her father ordered her as she sat down on the mattress, propped her legs up and got comfy.

"Here, have a blanket my love." Cora handed her a thick, woollen blanket which began snuggling.

"Papa, prop her up with a cushion." Said Mary.

"Have another one." Edith added.

"I'm fine! I don't need anything apart from a bit of rest!" Sybil declared before shouting in pain at another contraction. At that moment the Dr. Simpkins barged in.

"And how are we today…" he looked down at his chart and patient records "Lady Sybil Crawley? Any baby yet?" He joked. She however, made it decidedly clear that she wasn't in the mood.

"That's Lady Sybil Branson if you don't mind! And no, no baby yet but these contractions don't half hurt!" She shouted as she squashed her eyelids tight shut with pain.

"I'm sorry milady. How long have you been having contractions? Has your water broken?"

"My water broke about forty five minutes ago. I've been having contractions since then." She decided to take a more polite tone as her contraction eased off.

"Well, I'll leave you be and drop by in about half an hour, is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine thank you."

"I'll see you then." He said before opening the door and heading down the corridor.

* * *

Five hours had passed and she was close to being able to deliver the baby. Only a centimetre away from being fully dilated.

"I'm so exhausted. Why won't this baby just come now and put me out of my misery!" Sybil cried to her sisters.

"You're not ready yet. But not long now Sybil." Mary tried comforting her. At that moment, their parents walked in with a glass of water and a cheese sandwich to feed Sybil's cravings.

"Here you go my dear. Dr. Simpkins is just coming to check on you he'll be here in a moment." Cora spoke softly as she handed her daughter the water and sat down in the chair by her bedside.

"So you don't have any idea where Branson is?" Robert questioned, his anger at the man he once called his chauffeur was now little more than a general dislike. He learnt there were far more important things to be angry with at the moment. The war, the entail, Sybil's current state of unhappiness.

"None. Papa I miss him, he needs to be here!" She said as the pain worsened. Dr. Simpkins walked in with a midwife before uttering,

"Now, let's see how you're doing milady…ten centimetres! You're ready to deliver." Sybil let out a small yelp at the announcement. This was it. In a short while she would be holding a beautiful baby in her arms, her and Tom's beautiful baby. However, in response to this, Edith felt it necessary to say,

"Mama, I'm just popping to the water closet. I'll be back soon."

"You're not leaving now! You're almost an aunt!" Cora replied.

"Mama! Nature calls! I won't be gone long." She didn't want to argue with her mother, so she opened the door and headed down hallway. It wasn't long before she was completely lost and in completely the wrong ward. She wasn't looking at where she was walking; her eyes were on any sign she could see that were giving her directions when she bumped into a man walking the other way.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry!"

"No, It's my fault…milady."

She turned round to look at the man, who was now slowly walking off in the other direction. He was being helped by a nurse and was clearly learning to walk again after what was probably a war injury. She wouldn't have paid him much more notice if she hadn't of recognised his soft voice. Irish. _No, it couldn't be_ she contemplated to herself. He turned round to look at her.

"Branson!" She recognised him. Apart from the obvious walking problems and a few horrible scars to the face, he was the same man she would see sitting behind the steering wheel all those months ago. Only now, she realised he was far more to her than that. Now they were brother and sister!

"Lady Edith!" He turned around. "What brings you to London?"

"Quick! Sybil's giving birth, she's in the maternity ward." Tom's face turned from that of joy to a look of anxiety within seconds. When he woke up that morning, he wasn't exactly expecting to become a father that day. She ran up to him and almost dragged him away from the nurse that was linking arms with him. Together, they hobbled back to the family. They could only pray that they weren't too late.

* * *

"You've got to push a bit more milady!" Shouted the midwife.

"Oh, to heck with titles! I'm Sybil for goodness sake!"

"Alright Sybil. You've got to push a bit more!"

"I can't!" She cried. Tears building up in her eyes. The rest of the family had been asked to leave to give the mother to be some privacy, but Sybil desperately needed someone with her, someone to hold her hand. She needed Tom. She wondered whether he knew that she was giving birth at this moment. She knew it was impossible but she could hope. As she pushed, she stretched out her hand and called out his name. However, she needn't raise her voice beyond a whisper. At that moment, a strong hand linked fingers with hers. She opened her eyes and stared at the owner of this hand. When her eyes met his, she let out the largest smile anyone had seen on her face for months. She gave one last push before the piercing noise of a baby's cry was heard. Time seemed to stand still. All noise in the room was silenced; apart from the sound of their heartbeats and the baby. The silence was only broken when the midwife announced,

"It's a girl!" She cut the umbilical cord and placed the girl in her mother's arms. Tom cuddled up to Sybil on the bed and placed his arms around her. He couldn't believe he was cuddling the most beautiful girls in the world. He gazed into Sybil's eyes before giving her a long kiss. How he'd missed those lips!

"What shall we call her then?" Sybil questioned the father.

"Whatever you like!" He smiled at her.

"Cara…Cara Branson." Tom couldn't help but smile at her suggestion. He'd told her in one of his letters about his sister of the same name who died shortly after she was born.

"After my sister?"

"Yes. And also, it sounds like my mother's name!" They both chuckled.

"I'll go and tell everybody." He got up and walked outside to the nervous family. "Baby Cara has arrived!" They all let out a large cheer, before he called them inside. When they set eyes on the little babe, nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The war, politics and everything other distraction disappeared. Robert let out a teary whisper,

"She's beautiful."

"Don't cry papa!" Sybil muttered before letting out a tear herself. As Robert turned to Tom, he could almost feel the force of his former employer's anger, but Robert surprised everyone by simply saying,

"You should be proud of you daughter, as I am proud of you."

"P...pardon milord?" Tom couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"No need to call me that! I'm very proud of your courage. You clearly don't agree with the differences between the classes and you stood by your beliefs when you fell in love with my daughter. You then had to leave her at Downton to fight in the war and you were badly injured. I know how chilling war can be, and I'm very proud to call you my son in law." He patted him on the shoulder before turning to the rest of the family and saying, "I never thought I would say that to a radical Irish chauffeur!" As Tom looked round to see who in the family was there, he noticed Rosamund giving him a less than appropriate smile and flutter of the eye lids. _Oh dear! Stay away from her Tom_, he thought. But as he took his place next Sybil on the bed, he remembered the moment he first met her, the moment he first noticed her beauty, the moment he first kissed her. He never could have predicted this would happen. Although he looked back to those days with the fondest memories, words couldn't describe how much he was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.


End file.
